Loving My Sister's Boyfriend
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: John has feelings for his older sister's boyfriend and has a hard time trying to hide it around him.


**Oneshot for Vindictive Dark Fantasy who was the #200 review for Life is Good. Hope everyone enjoys, it's a long post.**

**I also wanted to touch base regarding my stories... I know the updates are coming further apart and I apologise, but my time is monopolised by my job and other commitments. Keep messaging me when you miss them and it'll push me to get writing. **

**The plan of attack is to finish Life is Good and complete any oneshots which may come from the reviews. Only after completing Life is Good will I go back to Contentment, as much as I know this is a favourite it is a bone of contention with me at the moment for reasons I won't go into.**

**With all of that being said, I am now on holiday, in Barbados :) and I plan on doing lots of writing, so look out for the, hopefully, daily updates.**

**So I'm going to shut up now and let you read... hope you enjoy.**

John Cena sat toward the back of the bus by himself as he returned from school. It had been a long day and John was happy to be getting home. It also helped that his sister was home from college for a couple of weeks; he just hoped that her boyfriend wasn't coming with her.

It sounded mean, and he hated himself for thinking it. However, he hated himself more because he couldn't stop the feelings he had for the man. Everything about him was enough to hit John's buttons and on more than one occasion, John had fantasised about him while jerking off. The muscles, the tattoos, and the menacing look he gave people. John could tell the man didn't give a shit about what anyone thought.

John's sister knew he was gay, and supported him, on a couple of occasions even tried setting him up. Except John liked an older person, not someone who was his own age and immature or hiding so far back in the closet that no one would know. John wasn't openly gay, but if anyone were to suspect, he would confirm it.

As the bus pulled over at the end of his road, he could already see Randy's four wheel drive outside the house. Damn. Now he had to try to keep his sanity and not sound like a babbling idiot, or go bright red because he was sure his feelings were obvious. He'd even hidden in his room on a few occasions until his sister challenged the behaviour, thinking John didn't like Randy. How could he tell her, he had a thing for her boyfriend?

"John," she squealed as he walked in the house. He was a big enough lad but her bubbly personality alone almost knocked him off his feet as she raced at him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around. He'd missed her so much since she'd left for college. "Come on, come and sit down with me and Randy, tell us exactly what's happened since we've been gone."

"Honestly, nothing's happened, it's been boring," John said with a shrug.

"What about your football, how's that going?" she asked as they sat down. She took a seat on the sofa, curling into Randy's side.

"John," Randy said giving him a nod hello. _Damn it, he got even hotter. His muscles are more defined and oh, my god he has even more tattoos than before. Is it a natural physique or does work at it? I wish he would take his top off, let me see his chest._

"JOHN."

John shook his head and looked sheepish at his sister. Did she know he was thinking thoughts about her boyfriend?

"Sorry, I have a lot of homework, I should go and get started on it," John said turning on his heel and heading out. "I'll see you later."

"But, John, I wanted to catch up with you," she complained as he was heading down the hallway.

"Just let him go," he heard Randy scold.

John locked himself away in his room and stripped down before heading into his en-suite to get a shower. A cold one preferably. When he was done, he shoved some jeans on without worrying about drying off or putting on a top, he'd put one on when his mom called him for dinner.

He grabbed his books from his bag and started on his work. He hadn't planned to complete it, history wasn't his favourite subject, and he didn't worry if he failed. It wouldn't stand him any help in his plans. But then, anything to get away from lusting over his sister's boyfriend.

After he had finished his reading and was starting on the essay question, there was a knock on his bedroom door. "John, you in there?" _Oh fuck, _he thought as his lower regions reacted just at the sound of the deep voice on the other side of the door. He'd never had a reaction that fast, even though he was a teenager. "John?"

"Yeah, yeah," John said going to the door and unlocking it. When he opened the door, Randy raised his eyebrows in reaction. _Please don't notice. Please don't notice._

"What did you just get out the shower?"

"What?" John asked stumped at the comment. Even to himself he sounded like a fool.

"You don't have a shirt on," Randy pointed out as he stepped in and closed the door.

_Oh god, Randy is in my room. I'm alone... in my room... with Randy... with a bed... and my dirty clothes are on the floor._

John quickly picked up his dirty clothes, _oh no, not my boxers, _cringing at the thought of Randy seeing them, and threw them in the laundry basket.

"Yeah... yeah... I um, yeah, a shower," he mumbled. "Wh-what do you want?"

"A couple of things," Randy replied. When John turned around and saw Randy sitting on the edge of the bed, he tripped over his feet, stumbling with his footing. He managed to get over to his desk and sit down without making any more of a fool of himself. He was harder than he'd ever been, and starting to overheat from embarrassment.

"Wh-wha-"

"Do you not like me?" _Wow, there are those eyes. _Those eyes, which should be scaring him off, but instead, are pushing him to the edge. He was so close to popping the cork he was struggling to sit still and not fidget trying to hide his reaction.

"I... I..."

"Or is it more that you don't like me being with your sister?"

"I, um, I..."

"Do I scare you?"

"NO," John practically screamed. He didn't want Randy thinking he scared him. "I don't dislike you either."

John couldn't meet Randy's eyes if he was to speak to him and explain. "I just get nervous around you."

"Do you think I'm going to pummel you for being gay? I'm not a hater John. You are what you are," Randy interrupted him again. "In fact, if your sister heard you were having trouble with anyone because of it, and she asked me to, I'd pummel the jerk who messed with you."

"No, I don't think you'd do that, I ap-appreciate y-you standing up for me," John said. "Even if i-it's m-more for-"

"Then why be nervous?"

John looked up and almost keeled over, Randy was leant back on his elbow, stretching out across his bed, his shirt had even slipped up slightly, and John could see the skin on his hips. _Is he not wearing underwear? _

"I... I don't kn-know," John lied, he knew exactly why he was nervous, and it was to do with the rock hard third leg he was sporting.

"Well, I have tickets to a college basketball game next week," Randy said. "Your sister can't make it and we thought you might want to go instead. Get a feel for what you're aiming for. I know it's not your sport... still. But if you don't feel comfortable..."

"No, I do, please, I... I'll try not to be a nervous idiot," John commented with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to your homework," Randy said. "What is it anyway?"

"History," John said turning to look at his books with slumped shoulders.

"Man that sucks, but it's worth it in the end," Randy said coming up behind and putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I hated it and kept skipping, didn't do me any favours, ended up redoing it in summer school to get my grade. You're better than me for actually doing the work."

John nodded, unable to tell Randy he wasn't doing the work, not if he thought it was better to do it. In fact, John was already thinking about pulling out the late assignments he had for the subject and getting them complete, but it may be after he jerked off. _So much for a cold shower._

"Later. I'll let you know what time to be ready next week."

"Okay," John said smiling slightly as Randy left the room.

* * *

_A Week Later_

"Dude, stop checking your watch. Anyone would think you were going to meet a girl," John's friend commented as he sat on the front porch.

"No, not a girl," John said honestly, wishing he could tell his friend the truth, that it would never be a girl. "I'm just looking forward to tonight."

As he spoke, he heard a car and looked up to see Randy's four by four coming down the road. He loved the car, especially since last week.

"See you dude."

"Yeah, see ya," John said as he watched the truck approach. Ever since last week when Randy was in his room, John had relaxed, well sort of. He still couldn't hold a conversation with Randy, and the thought of the man led out on his bed was enough to get him rock hard, but he could be in the same room with him now and not want to make a quick exit.

As Randy pulled over to the sidewalk, John almost ran to the door. Thankfully his sister was out which meant they didn't need to waste time talking to her and John didn't need to see the pair making out before they left.

"H-hey," he said, feeling his face go fifty shades of red, as he jumped in the truck.

"Hey," Randy replied. "Did you bring a drink? We have a bit of a trek."

"Yeah, I um, I brought you one as well," John said hoping Randy would flash the rare smile at him when he saw he'd picked up his favourite. _At least, I think it's his favourite._

"Cheers," he said still focusing on the road. "Flick the station onto whatever you want, just no pop music."

"This'll do," John said. He thought he saw Randy flick him a look but he wasn't sure since he was focused on the road. He promised not to be nervous and he'd been looking forward to the night out, especially since it was just he and Randy, but he wasn't sure on how to go about making conversation.

They spent the first five minutes in silence, except for the music and chatter from the radio. Randy sat relaxed in his seat as he drove along the interstate and John would have been happy to sit there taking in the sight if it weren't for the fact he kept reminding himself he shouldn't be looking. Not at his sister's boyfriend.

All week he dreamt about Randy lying across his bed, only in his dreams, he was topless as well and he told John to take his time exploring. He imagined him leant on his side, his head propped up on his hand, watching John as he touched and kissed every inch of his chest, flicking the top of his tongue over each of his nipples.

Hell, there had been one night he imagined Randy sat on the edge of his bed with his legs apart and John was happy to kneel between them and take his member into his mouth and suck him off with Randy watching intently.

It was difficult being gay in a small town, there weren't any other guys around, as far as he knew, who were gay. Then, how would he know when he was still in the closet himself, sort of. Only his family knew... and Randy. Feeling himself overheating, John popped the lid of his drink and started gulping down, hoping to cool his insides off.

"How did you do with that History assignment?" Randy asked unexpectedly, causing John to catch his breath as he drank and almost choke. "Geez, John, relax, I asked a question."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't... I'm sorry," John, said wiping off his shirt, keeping his eyes down. _So much for keeping cool. _

"So... how did you do?" Randy asked sounding a little exasperated.

"Oh, um, I, uh, got a C," John answered, his nervousness creeping back in slowly.

"C's good. Better than what I got in the end," Randy commented with a shrug. "I just scraped a D."

John nodded his response, not sure how to continue the conversation. Letting the silence fall, John kept sneaking looks out of the corner of his eye at Randy. He just didn't know how to have a conversation with Randy and relax, but at the same time, it seemed unfair to expect Randy to start the conversation every time.

One minute lapsed into two and before he realised just how long it was the clock was saying they hadn't spoken for about twenty minutes. Needing to do something, John found himself taking sips from his drinks bottle every few seconds just so he was doing something. He'd been looking forward to the trip all week and now here he was, having some one on one time with Randy, but instead, John was barely able to string a sentence together.

"If you keep drinking, your cock is going to be spewing all over my truck, and frankly there's better stuff to be spewing from your cock than piss," Randy said crudely.

"W-what do y-you... s-sorry," John stuttered.

"What are you apologising for?" Randy snapped throwing his hands into the air in frustration before gripping the steering wheel again.

"I... I," John started.

"John you're a teenager, I was making some dumbass comment that a teenager should appreciate," Randy said. "Hell, I still appreciate it. There are better things that come out of your cock. I know you're gay and there aren't many chances in that town, but hell you must jerk one out every now and then."

"Of course. I'm not a virgin," John snapped.

"Yeah, of course not," Randy said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm almost intrigued who you screwed."

"I don't kiss and tell," John said. "Am I'm lucky he doesn't either."

"Sounds like it's still going on."

"No. It's not," John said picking at the label of his drinks bottle.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He was just using me to experiment," John explained.

"Do you have a boyfriend at the moment?"

"No, sort of, it's complicated," John, muttered.

"Is it the same guy?"

"Why do you care?"

"I meant what I said before, and it isn't because of your sister," Randy said. "You're a good kid. You don't deserve to be hurt. If this person is using you, don't stand for it. Sex isn't worth the heartache."

"How else am I supposed to find anyone? You said it; there aren't many chances in that town. I have to take what I can get."

"Now that sounds like something a slut would say, and you aren't a slut," Randy argued. John wasn't sure why Randy was defending him so much but he liked how protective he appeared to be. It was confusing but hot.

"How do you know I'm not a slut? How do you know I don't blow a different guy each week? A guy doesn't need to be gay to want a blow job, just needs to close his eyes."

"What did we fall into a porn movie? I guess I should be pleased, at least you're talking to me," Randy chuckled. "But if I find out what you're saying is true and you've been giving head to everyone. It won't be them in trouble. It'll be you."

John shut up again at that point, Randy's strong words were making him hotter, and he didn't need to get out of the car with a woody.

"So, are you-"

"No. I'm not dating anyone. But I'm interested in someone," John explained. There was no harm in saying that, he just couldn't say who it was.

"So..."

"So, what?"

"Who?"

"It's none of your business," John said with a smile. "He isn't gay so it's not like I can get with him. I've got it under a control."

_Yeah, you have it under control, John, you're jerking off whenever you see him. God knows how you're going to get through tonight._

"Maybe I can help you out," Randy said looking over at him without taking his eyes off the road.

_Was that what I think he said? Am I misunderstanding what he said? Does he want to help me out or does he want to 'help' me out? Oh god, the thought of his hand-_

"I don't mind accidentally on purpose bumping into someone and letting them know you like him," Randy interrupted.

_Nice one John, of course, he wants to help you out like that. He sees you like a brother, not a potential boyfriend. Jesus John, he is straight and dating your sister._

"It's fine," John lied. "Thank you though."

Within a couple of minutes, Randy was pulling into the car park of the college where the arena was. It was a decent size and John could see himself going there in the future. He just needed to take Randy's advice and keep on top of his studies.

"Got everything you need?" Randy asked as they pulled into a space.

"Yeah," John nodded in response.

They walked silently toward the entrance, John every now and then feeling something touch his back. It was only as he went to swipe his hand over the spot that he realised it was Randy's hand which kept brushing against him. John was finding it difficult to read the touch. Was it brotherly or was it something more?

When they got to the entrance, Randy handed over the tickets and then ushered John inside. When he felt the touch again he suddenly realised, it wasn't brotherly or more involved, it was simply Randy was under orders by John's sister not to let anything happen to him. At the realisation, John's shoulders slumped slightly and he tried to shrug it off, not wishing Randy to notice.

"You want something to eat? A burger or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," John, said taking in the building. Glass cabinets full of trophies lined the halls, all awards the home team had won, photographs taken of the action and notice boards with team information and upcoming games.

They lined up at the concession stand and grabbed some food, Randy not allowing John to have any alcohol.

"Last thing I need is for you to be getting molested by one of the students," Randy joked. "Next thing I know you'll be behind the bleachers with some guy getting off."

"I don't mind if it's the star player," John said hoping it sounded like the joke he meant it as. "Besides, if you're having alcohol, I need to stay sober to drive us home."

"I'm having one drink, you prick," Randy said throwing a smile at John. "God, I almost wish I hadn't pulled you out of your shell. You're getting cocky on me."

"I've always been cocky," John, said smirking. "I learnt from the best."

"Yeah, who's that?"

"You."

John tried not to crack into smile as he sat in the stands looking out at the court, he could imagine the look of amused shock on Randy's face. Then, in all fairness, he could picture any look on Randy's face. Every look, every inch of his features. He could even tell how many days it had been since the man had shaved.

Randy seemed to let the wisecrack go, but John made a mental note to keep his guard up as the night went on, Randy seemed like the type for payback.

Less than five minutes later the game started, and the home team clearly had the advantage and were likely to get an easy victory. They were able to pass the pall swiftly down the court and when the other team managed to get the ball, they intercepted leading to another basket for the home team. John and Randy were up and down on their feet the entire game, enjoying the fast-paced action.

At the half way mark, Randy disappeared to the bathroom, leaving John alone in the stands. As he was checking his phone for messages, he felt someone slide in beside him. At first, he presumed it was Randy and didn't look up, but when a different scent filtered into his senses, he knew it wasn't Randy.

He glanced over and found a messed up looking man looking him over.

"Can I help?" John asked a little perturbed by the man's constant staring.

"You Randy's brother?"

"No."

"You here with Randy?"

"Who are you?" John snapped.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Randy called as he stepped back onto the stands.

"Saw you come in with the twink," Dean said indicating John.

"Yeah, hands off," Randy said with a face so straight no one would want to mess with him. "And he isn't a twink."

"He the brother?"

"Future in-law," Randy said folding his arms before sitting down on the bench between Dean and John.

John zoned in and out after Randy's clarification. He should be used to it by now, but every time Randy made a comment like that, driving home the fact that he didn't see John as anything more, John's heart plummeted. The number of times he had to pick it up the floor and dust it off was innumerable.

"Dean, you are fucking sick, how many times do I tell you?"

"Always at least one more time," Dean said with a deep chuckle that sounded like he had a couple of screws loose in his head.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of it, at least wear protection. You're going to be in an early grave if you fuck around like that."

"I like sex," the man said with a shrug as though he didn't care of the consequences.

"Yeah, I know. I like sex too, but I've been with the same girl for nearly two years and I don't forget to put protection on my cock."

_Please don't start talking about your cock._

"I don't forget, I just..."

"Yeah I get it, you like skin on skin," Randy said shaking his head. "I do as well. Every man does. Why do you think we get blowjobs?"

_Not now, please do not get hard. Not now._

"...Cena is fucking amazing at giving head; shit, John, please don't tell her I've been talking about this. I want a girlfriend in the morning."

"Your secret's safe, just talk a little quieter," John said smirking a little.

In truth, though he should be defending his sister's honour, John had only heard the latter part of the sentence, 'Cena is fucking amazing'. _I would love to show you how amazing. Then I want to show you what you do to me. How you get me into this state. Rock hard just from a few words._

Dean disappeared a minute or two later and the game resumed. John swore the time ticked down faster, as though the world knew he wanted as much time as possible alone with Randy. Before long, they were heading out to the car, Randy's hand making its return on and off to John's lower back.

"Sorry again for those comments I made, I don't want you to believe I think of your sister as a piece of ass," Randy said, resuming when I only nodded. "You know what it's like when it comes to sex."

"I guess," John said quietly. "Is Dean gay?"

"Yeah, irresponsibly so, he gets with every piece of ass he can and doesn't wear protection," Randy explained looking over at John. "Why?"

"You said 'hands off'."

"The thing with Dean; he likes someone he can't have, literally. He has this huge attachment to his sister's boyfriend," Randy said heading to the driver's side of the car.

"Oh," John said climbing in, muttering to himself. "The old sister's boyfriend, I know that one."

When John closed the door, Randy was already starting the car, the light from the car park making his skin paler. Before John even had the chance to buckle up, Randy was pulling the car out and heading for the exit, just a little too fast for what was necessary.

"The game was good, thanks for bringing me," John said with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem," Randy said reaching over and turning up the radio.

John wanted to turn it down a little, the music was too loud to have a conversation, but at the same time, he didn't want to upset Randy. He watched the traffic roll by for a few minutes as they made their way to the outskirts of the campus, giving Randy a few minutes peace.

"So when do you head back to college?" John asked.

"Two weeks time."

"Are you looking forward to going back?"

"I guess."

John wasn't sure why he was getting short answers from Randy. He finally relaxed around him enough not to stop babbling, and now Randy wouldn't talk to him. _Did I say something to upset him? _

John decided to let Randy make the conversation if he wanted it, so he went back to looking out the window as they drove by. The landscape changing from town to highway within minutes, leaving John without a lot to look at.

What a long but interesting journey on the way now became a very long drive with no conversation. An hour-long journey felt like three and John was counting down the distance on the road signs as they passed them, hoping they would soon be home.

After a while on the road, Randy started shifting position in his seat and pulled at his pants, adjusting them. John hoped the quietness was just because Randy wasn't looking forward to the long trip and not because of the company, but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

They finally hit the outskirts of their town and John sighed inwardly, relief washing over him. He convinced himself he said something wrong and hated himself. He wished he could go back to being a bumbling idiot who couldn't talk around the man.

"I need to make a stop somewhere before dropping you home," Randy, said breaking the silence.

"Okay."

John didn't pay attention to where Randy was driving, simply focused on the screen of his phone, checking his twitter timeline to see what was happening. When Randy pulled the car over, John looked up momentarily, figuring Randy would do whatever he needed and they'd be on their way again.

"Are you coming in for a moment?" Randy asked as he shut the engine off.

"I'll wait here," John, said feeling out of place going into the home of Randy's friend. "Don't want to intrude."

"If you were intruding, I wouldn't invite you into my home," Randy commented stepping out of the car.

"This is-"

"If you'd have got over your nerves earlier than you did, you may have come over once in a while," Randy said as John stepped out the car.

"Sorry."

"Come on," Randy said opening the door to his apartment building.

"Doesn't it cost you extra, renting an apartment when you have to rent at college?"

"I have money," Randy shrugged.

He led John up a couple of flights of stairs and then opened the door to his apartment. It was a lot nicer than it should have been for someone only a few years older than John. Randy clearly had a lot of money.

"Take a seat," Randy said walking into the kitchen and pointing to a stall. "You want a drink?"

"How long did you plan on being here? You said you had to make a st-"

"Did you mean what you said when you got in the car, or were you making a joke?" Randy asked cutting him off.

"What do y-"

"About liking a sister's boyfriend."

"You said that about Dean," John said gulping.

"Yeah, then you replied 'The old sister's boyfriend, I know that one'."

John gulped again as he realised Randy heard him and caught him out. How was he going to get out it? Why did Randy bring him here? Did he want to hurt him for saying it? No, Randy wouldn't do that.

"I... I... I just meant, the girls at school are always-"

"Do not treat me like a fool," Randy said thumping his fist on the countertop.

Now John was scared. If he admitted it, he didn't know Randy as well as he would like to believe. Randy was his sister's boyfriend, not his. John may have picked up the odd bit of information, but in reality, he didn't know more than that. So what if he knew Randy's favourite drink, or which sauce he preferred with his fries. Anyone could find that out. Did he know how Randy would react if John told him the truth. If he told him, the man he was lusting after was Randy. No, he had no clue. Randy said he wasn't a hater, but people change when they're the ones in the centre of the commotion. Not that John was hitting on him.

"John, tell me the truth," Randy ordered, and even the firm tone sent a jolt to John's lower regions. _Damn, I am sick if I get off on him like this._

"I like you," he mumbled looking intently at the pattern on the wood floor.

"What?"

"I like you," John said trying to make himself heard but still unable to make eye contact.

"John, for god's sake will you please speak clearly because I can't hear you when you're mumbling," Randy said, his voice moving closer to John.

"I said, I like you," John snapped his eyes finally looking up from the floor holding a steely gaze. "Are you happy? There you go, you have it, I like you. I have ever since I first saw you. Before she even gave you the time of day. I, John Cena, like you, Randy Orton. Now will you take me home or do I have to walk?"

Randy took a few steps back at John's declaration. He stopped at first, his eyes glazed over in thought, but John couldn't work out what he was thinking, except maybe how to pummel him into the ground and which excuse to use. He took another couple of steps and then turned on his heel facing away from John, his head lowered and shoulders hunched.

John turned on his stool so he didn't have to deal with the look on Randy's face should he turn around again. He could only imagine the darkness that would rise above everything to sit front and centre in his eyes, scaring John to death. He'd only seen the look once before when he sat with his sister at a home game Randy was playing. A member of the opposing team had taken out Randy and something flipped inside. The rest of Randy's team were trying to hold him back and in the end, he was the one penalised for bad conduct on the court. The look had scared John, and although there was a mild turn on, John never wanted that look aimed at him.

"Hey," Randy said breaking the silence. John was about to turn around and speak to Randy when he was cut off. "We're still stuck in traffic, there's been an accident at this end, and we're going to be late. John hasn't got school tomorrow so I might suggest him staying at mine, save trying to get over to your place."

_What is he doing? Oh, God is he creating time to hurt me and not have my family worrying about me. Fuck, I need to get out of... no, John, come on, it's Randy. You may not know him as much as you would like, but at the end of the day, he wouldn't hurt you._

"Yeah, okay, we'll see you tomorrow, bye," Randy, said finishing the call. John heard the phone hit the sideboard, and he could see movement to his right but he didn't want to turn around. He wished Randy had a bigger kitchen because with what seemed to be three strides; Randy stood at his side. "Come on."

John had to look twice when Randy put his hand out, he didn't understand what was happening.

"Where are you taking me?" John asked quietly.

"To the bedroom," Randy said taking hold of John's since he still wouldn't take his offered hand.

John gulped and followed Randy, letting the older man lead him through to the large apartment. For some reason, John had never pictured in his head what he thought Randy's bedroom would look like; he had been too busy imagining what would be happening in the room. The room turned out to be minimalistic, with only the essentials, a built in wardrobe, a chest of drawers with a television on top, bedside cabinets, and of course, the bed. John's eye line had gone straight to the bed, focusing on what he had so often imagined; only it was different. Obviously. It was clear his sister had helped with the colours; John knew Randy would never have chosen to have a lime green wall. The bedspread was the compromise, with earthy tones in to compliment the paler walls.

"Are you going to say anything? Do you not want to? Or have you just gone shy on me again?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering," Randy said with a shrug as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"No, not the questions. Why do you want to do this? You're not gay."

"I was drunk one time; so drunk that I let a guy make a pass at me; not so drunk that I knew I enjoyed it," Randy said. "Whether that makes me gay or bisexual, I don't know. I love your sister, but I'm not going to deny the need inside me."

"So it's not me, just the sex," John said trying to keep eye contact without the disappointment showing.

"It's not the sex, if it were, I'd be fucking Dean," Randy said with a shrug.

"And me?"

"I can't have a relationship with you, John," Randy stated softly. "It would be too difficult. However, I'm happy to give you something to remember. Call it an early birthday present."

"My birthday was-"

"Seven months back, I remember when your birthday is," Randy interrupted. "But your next birthday is only five months away. So it's early."

"Christmas is-"

"Damn it, once you start talking, you don't shut up," Randy said smirking. "Will you get your ass over here and let me kiss you."

John tried to hold back a smile, god how much he wanted this. Even though it was wrong, he wanted it. Hell, it had gone past want; it was a hungry need. Knowing Randy had been with another guy made everything else easier. It wasn't him, sure, but it opened a door. He gulped once last time and then took a step toward Randy. Then another, until he was close enough that Randy grabbed his wrist and pulled him in until he stood between Randy's legs.

Randy took hold of him at the neck and pulled his head down, taking his lips into a fierce kiss. _Damn that's powerful. Oh god, how can he be strong but have lips as soft as these. _John stopped thinking when he felt Randy's tongue glance over his bottom lip asking for entrance. He stepped even closer to Randy, letting his lips part, Randy's tongue slipping in, tentatively seeking out John's mouth.

When John didn't back away or stop him, Randy's hands started sliding down from his neck and across his back, grabbing John's ass hard, pulling him down so John straddled his legs. John couldn't help but moan at the power he felt coursing through Randy, so sure of his actions.

John's hands fumbled as they moved up from Randy's chest to slide around his neck, noting the difference between them. Randy more experienced, was an expert with every move. _Will I get like that with experience? There's only been one other, I wish Randy were my first, but I never knew. I don't even know if Randy's enjoying himself, he hasn't moaned since we kissed._

Randy knocked the thoughts from his head when he pulled John even closer than he was, using the pure power he seemed to hold in his arms. Then John felt it, through his pants, grinding against his own, and damn it felt big. John moaned at the feel of Randy's cock brushing against his own, causing Randy to break the kiss.

"Like what you feel?" Randy asked, his lips brushing against John's ear as he spoke. John moaned again. "I reckon you're going to be a screamer. You're already moaning, and I'm only kissing you."

"I've dreamt about this for a long time," John said relaxing as Randy's hands started roaming his back, his hands slipping up under John's shirt.

"Take this off for me and lie down on the bed," Randy instructed indicating the shirt.

John did as he was told, stripping himself of his shirt. He went to pop the button on his pants but Randy stopped him. "That's for my enjoyment. Now lie down."

John slipped off Randy's lap and laid back. _Holy shit, I'm led on Randy's bed. _John thought as his heart sped up with excitement, his cock stiffening even more. Randy watched him settle and then disappeared into the bathroom, returning half a minute later with his shirt gone and something in his hand which John couldn't make out.

Randy slipped onto the bed and led out alongside John, reaching across to put a tube of lube on the nightstand. "Supplies."

John replied without words as nerves starting taking over again. Randy's fingers were tracing over John's muscles, the abs he'd been working on all year, before slipping down to tease along John's waistband. Randy bent his head down and kissed the path his fingers had taken and as his lips neared the top of John's pants, Randy popped the button.

John gulped as Randy pulled back the coarse denim material covering his bulge. He was still expecting Randy to throw his clothes back at him and tell him to leave, that it wasn't possible for Randy to want him. But at that second, his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Randy palmed his hard cock through the material of John's boxers. With his eyes still closed, his heart raced as he felt Randy lift the waistband and let his member jump free, eager to be wanted by someone other than his own hand.

"I haven't done this much," Randy said quietly. "Normally it's the other way."

John was going to ask what he meant but the quick flick of Randy's tongue over the head told him exactly what Randy was thinking.

"Fuck," John muttered as he grabbed a handful of the sheets. If Randy was going to give him a blowjob, he wasn't going to last long. Randy held John's cock firmly and took the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly, letting his hands slip around John's body and lift his ass from the bed. John groaned as Randy raked his fingers across John's cheeks as he lowered the boxers, pulling them off along with John's jeans, all the while keeping John's cock in his mouth.

John, completely naked under Randy's ministrations, finally believed that it was happening and sat up resting on his elbows watching as Randy set to work on his cock. For someone who hadn't given many blowjobs, Randy was acting like a pro, reacting to each moan John let out.

"Fuuck," John moaned as Randy took him deep. He couldn't stop the hand that shot out holding Randy on him as he thrust slightly. Then it hit him. _Oh fuck._ He fantasised about being between Randy's legs, taking care of him as the man watched; but he never thought about it ever being the other way around. The visual of Randy taking him into his mouth pushed John close to the edge, but he held on, not knowing if Randy would be happy about him cumming.

"C-Close," he managed to get out between gasps of pleasure. He wanted Randy to know so he could break off if he wanted. The last thing he needed was to lose it and Randy get mad. As it was Randy pulled off from him, his lips still close to John's cock as he spoke.

"Good, cause I'm more than a little hungry," he said before clamping his lips down on John's cock and taking him to back of his throat.

"Oh fuck... damn... fuck... Randy, oh god... gonna... gonna cum... fuuuuccccckkkk."

Randy kept the pressure on John's cock as long as he kept shooting his load, and John felt like it was the biggest he'd ever shot, even when he'd lost his virginity. Randy let go of his cock and John watched as he kissed his way up John's body until he was level with his lips. Randy kissed him and John instantly tasted his own flavour. Randy didn't taste like Randy anymore, now he tasted like an amazing mix of them both.

"I knew you'd be a screamer. Didn't think I'd get to hear it until we were fucking," Randy said after breaking the kiss and moving onto his back.

"What about you? Do you scream?" John asked, rolling over and resting on top of Randy.

"I'm told I'm a moaner and a groaner," Randy commented with a chuckle. "Never sure how you're supposed to have conversation when you're having sex."

John laughed with Randy at his comment, "When it's slow maybe."

"Maybe that's where I fail, I like sex which is fast and furious. At least once the guy's comfortable," Randy commented with a shrug.

"How many guys have you been with?"

"Two," Randy said without hesitating. "The one I told you about, and someone I met when I was away with the basketball team. What about you? Were you telling the truth earlier or just trying to be all macho?"

"Both," John admitted. "I've been with someone, who was experimenting, but I was only being macho when I said about giving head to a different guy each week."

"Good," Randy said wrapping his arm around John's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. "I really don't want to hear that you'd do something like that."

John held himself up on his arms and looked coyly at Randy, "Just you huh?"

"John, listen to me. You should only give it out like that when you're spending the night with someone, or in a two way relationship. Never let guys take advantage of you, including me."

"So you don't want one, that's fine," John said with a smile. "Saves me work."

Before Randy had the chance to protest, John swung his leg over Randy's and straddled him, grinding against his covered hips.

"I can't work it out, but something isn't quite right," John said trying it again. "Doesn't feel as good as it should."

"If you keep wriggling around like that, you may not get to feel just how good it's gonna get," Randy said holding onto John's hips. "Though I have to say, I'm liking the idea of you riding me."

John smiled at Randy's comments before scooting further back and getting hold of his pants. He opened the up and his smile grew broader as his thoughts were confirmed, Randy didn't wear boxers. He licked his lips at the sight of Randy's member and just as he slid back so he could take Randy's cock into his mouth, Randy stopped him.

"Later."

John nodded and went back to ridding Randy of his pants. Not wishing to get off from Randy, John spun around and pulled Randy's pants off one leg at a time. He saw Randy reach out to his bedside cabinet and grab the lube, so he wasn't expecting it when Randy started working on him with his tongue.

Randy swirled his tongue around John's opening, teasing him with delicate touches. When John started moaning, Randy pushed his tongue in John's tight cavern and reached around and tugged gently on John's cock, helping him to harden up again.

John heard the lid of the lube pop and moments later, Randy pressed a finger inside. John pushed back, almost immediately wanting more, and Randy obliged, slipping a second finger in. He let John almost ride the fingers and made John moan as he hit the bundle of nerves inside. Randy scissored his fingers, stretching John ready to take his thick cock.

"Randy... more... please," John begged not caring if it were a third finger or something bigger.

Randy pulled his fingers free and John heard a wrapper rip open, "Turn around."

John spun around so he was facing Randy, who had now propped himself up against the headboard. The older man beckoned him over and John moved up the bed so he straddled Randy once more, their hard cocks rubbing against one another. Randy grabbed hold of them in his strong grip, and stroked them both, causing John to moan.

John leaned in and captured Randy's lips, moaning into his mouth as he kept stroking. Eventually Randy stopped and John rose up so he could feel Randy's cock rubbing against his opening.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes, go slow to begin with," John said. "It's been a while."

"You take control, and let me know when you're ready," Randy instructed.

John nodded and lowered himself down onto Randy. He could feel his opening stretching even more around Randy as he lowered down inch by inch. When Randy's entire length was inside him, John moaned, taking the night in again. He was in bed with Randy Orton, the man he'd fantasised about, with his hard cock inside him. John opened his eyes and saw Randy with his head leant back against the wall, eyes closed; looking as though he was enjoying himself. John rose up slightly to see how it felt and Randy groaned in pleasure, "Mmm, nice and tight."

John loved hearing that noise from Randy and quickly started rising up and down on Randy's cock. He didn't go very fast as he struggled to keep the pace, but he never stopped.

"Fuck," he called out as he hit his prostate on one stroke. "Need that again."

Randy moaned before fiercely grabbing hold of John's hips. John realised he was true to his word, he wasn't a talker in bed, and he didn't care because it felt amazing. He wasn't exactly a talker, more a beggar. Randy started thrusting up hard into John whenever he drove down and he realised he wasn't going to last long. Randy was a jackhammer, pounding into him hard and John loved every moment of it.

He found himself trying to keep his balance with his hands on the wall all the while kissing Randy between their moans and cries of ecstasy. His cock was caught between their bodies, and as he rode Randy, his hard shaft rubbed against Randy's chiselled abs. He let go of the wall and wrapped his arms around Randy, giving up on riding him as Randy drilled his cock into John.

"Fucckk... fuck again," John cried as Randy started hitting his sweet spot over and over. "Fuck, yes... oh god... oh god, it's so good."

John held tight to Randy, digging his fingers into the man's shoulders, as Randy somehow kept the pace, never letting off, always hitting his prostate.

"Not gonna last... fuck I'm gonna cum... fuck... fuck... fuuuccckkk," John screamed, getting louder with each of Randy's thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, you're getting tighter," Randy yelled as John gripped him.

"Oh god, Randy... oh fuck... fuuucckkkk," he screamed, feeling his cock explode between their bodies, painting their abs with his load. Randy thrust up a few more times, until he moaned louder than ever and John felt him shoot inside him. Exhaustion took over and John collapsed against Randy, feeling his strong arms go around him for support.

Randy held him tight, pulled out of him and rolled him over onto his back. John went to protest when Randy left the bed, but saw Randy pulling off the protection. A minute or so later, Randy joined in him bed and moved in close behind.

"Get some rest and we can go again later," Randy said, grinding against John's ass causing him to moan drowsily.

* * *

_The next morning_

John rolled over, flinging his arm over, seeking out Randy. He was shattered after their all night session. He'd lost count of how many orgasms they'd had between the pair of them.

His hand kept searching the mattress for the warm body he knew should be there, but when he couldn't find it, he reluctantly opened his eyes, disappointed to find Randy not there. He clambered out of bed, pulling on his jeans so they sat loose around his hips. Padding across the carpeted floor, John headed in the direction of the kitchen; if Randy wasn't there then he could at least get coffee.

Disappointed not to find Randy, he went to the coffee machine and poured a drink. It was fresh which meant Randy had been there recently. He sat on the stool and sipped his coffee when he heard the front door open and a set of footsteps move along the entryway before coming into the kitchen.

"You should at least eat something if you're going to have that," Randy said. "You're mom would kill me if you didn't have something decent to eat."

"I was planning on having something to eat, but what I wanted wasn't here," John said. "But it is now, so how ab-"

"Get dressed, I need to get you back home," Randy said interrupting him. "And no more comments. No one can know about last night. It never happened."

John sat astonished as Randy snapped at him. It was such a change in attitude from the night before. He wouldn't even face him.

"I thought you said you enjoyed being with guys," John snapped. "You seemed to enjoy it last night. You came enough times. What happened?"

"I'm not having this conversation, get dressed, get your things and we'll get going," Randy said walking away.

Feeling dejected, John went back to the bedroom and gathered his clothes, pulling on his top. On the way back to the kitchen he picked up his bag and stood waiting for Randy. The older man grabbed his keys and they were off.

Within ten minutes and a tense car ride, they were back at John's house with his sister coming out to meet them.

"Hey, how was it?" she asked after he they got out of the car.

"It was good," Randy answered before John could. John watched as Randy kissed her and he hated it, almost hated her, but mostly hated Randy.

"Missed you last night," she said quietly, though John caught every word. "It was lonely in bed without you. I had to take care of myself."

"I'm going inside," John said loudly pulling a face of disgust at hearing his sister's comments. "Thanks for a good night."

"Sure thing," Randy said focusing back on John's sister.

_Yep, definitely hate Randy. Won't be fantasising about him anymore._

* * *

_Monday P.M._

John left his maths class, slinging his school bag over his shoulder with such force, he'd probably bruised himself. He'd been in a bad mood ever since his night with Randy and he couldn't pick himself up again from the flunk he was in. It probably hadn't helped that Randy was still around. John was counting down the days until Randy left for college. When he was gone, things could go back to usual.

"John, wait up," he heard his friend call from behind. "You heading to-"

"No, I'm heading home," John cut him off as he stepped outside the school building. He immediately wished he hadn't as he saw Randy leant against his four by four in front of the school. And he wished Randy didn't look so fucking hot. "For fuck sake."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow," John said storming off toward Randy. Why was he even here?

"Hey," Randy said barely above a whisper.

"What do you want?" John snapped.

"To talk," Randy said. "Explain."

"Explain," John said with a shrug.

"Not here," Randy said. "Will come back to my place."

"You know what? No. You said it Randy. Don't let anyone use me, including you," John said walking away. Thankful that they were away from everyone else.

"I freaked out, and no, not because I was with another man," he said stopping John. "Because I woke up to a phone call from your sister. I led in bed, telling her I love her, while you were lying in bed next to me, and for all intents and purposes, I was feeling the same for you."

"It was one night, don't tell me you love me," John snapped. "That's stupid and impossible; and unfair."

"I know. And I'm not saying I love you, but I'm feeling things for you I shouldn't be, especially after one night together," Randy said, his cool facade slipping.

"Yeah, well, try having one night together with someone you've thought about for years, an amazing night, only to find out he's a jerk."

"I know, I'm a jerk, and I want to make it up to you," Randy said.

"How?" John said annoyed that Randy thought he could be swayed so easily.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find a way and it'll be when you least expect it," Randy said. "Now will you at least let me give you a lift home?"

John looked at him for a moment before nodding and heading around to the passenger side of the car. "My home, not yours."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know :)**


End file.
